Dark Emperor Nyandam (Red)
Dark Emperor Nyandam (悪の帝王ニャンダム aku no teiou nyandamu, Nyandam, the evil emperor) is a Red enemy that appears as the boss of Empire of Cats Chapter 2, and appears in the Legend Stages. Enemy He is extremely slow in speed and attack rate but has immense health and attack power. It has approximately 149,998 health and 2,700 damage in Chapter 2 Moon. Even though this enemy has a very slow attack rate, it has a standing range of 500, enough for it to outrange every cat unit in the old version of the game. When his glass begins to raise, there is still Intially introduced on Empire of Cats, Chapter 2, it's an enemy takes alot of damage and dishes alot of it as well (149.998 health, which is about 75% of the Enemy Base's health in EoC Chapter 2, and 2,700 damage, enough to cripple most of your cats.). Not only does it have a good attacking power, it has excellent range of around 500, enough to outrange every Normal and Special Cats you've unlocked so far. One if it's, if not, worst weaknesses is that it has a sluggish attack speed and movement speed (though it's faster than The Face (Floating), who's even slower). Another weakness that it's red, meaning, a Whale Cat, Ninja Frog Cat, and Brave Cat spam can do the trick. Dictionary Strategies In late Stories of Legend, he is very easy to kill, but when you first encounter him in Chapter 2 Moon, prepare for a beating, as he is protected by One Horns and a constant spam of Squire Rel and Those Guys Note: You will need most, if not all, of the Empire of Cats Chapter 1 superior treasures and most superior treasures from Chapter 2. # Start by deploying a couple Wall Cats. # Upgrade your wallet until you can get Mythical Titan Cat. # Once One Horn has spawned, kill it with Whale Cats, Brave Cats (Ninja Frog Cats also help a lot!) and Mythical Titan Cat. This way, you will get a ton of money. Paris Cat can also somewhat help and any ubers you have on you will also help. # Repeat this until Nyandam is dead. # Good job! You have killed Dark Emperor Nyandam and now all that's left is the base. You got Valkyrie Cat! It is advised that you do not waste cat food on using continues, as it is a valuable resource that should be saved for Guaranteed Uber campaigns. Instead, make sure that you have all previous treasures maxed out to help, or revise your team strategy. Variants Director Kurosawah (Black) Dark Emperor Nyandam's Black variant, with better attack damage and range. Li'l Nyandam (Red) Has a bit more range and less time between his attacks than his older self. Dark Emperor Santa (Event Enemy) The Christmas version of Nyandam with less health but more attack power, the ability to stop the movement of all cat units and has no delay between attacks. Galactic Overseer Nyandam (Alien) The Alien version of Nyandam that has a chance to slow cat units. He also has longer range and more damage. Satan Claus (Event Enemy) The Alien version of Dark Emperor Santa, with same amount of health on par with normal Nyandam variants but has less range, significantly shorter delay between attacks and the ability to warp units back. Li'l Nyandam (Special Cat) Li'l Nyandam's cat form. He has high range and slows everything. He is a drop in Saint Red Fox, where the Red enemy version of him is found. KHM48 (Uber Rare Cat) A collab-exclusive Cat that has the Nyandam-motif. Appears Story * Empire of Cats 2: Moon (Empire of Cats) (150% strength magnification) Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 7-1: Red Tuna Coast (400% strength magnification) * Stage 7-6: Cave Fillet (600% strength magnification) * Stage 19-2: Last Gang (2200% strength magnification) * Stage 20-4: Monkey Magic (300% strength magnification) * Stage 21-3: Red Alert (2200% strength magnification) * Stage 22-5: Dictator's Garden (800% strength magnification) * Stage 23-2: Catharsis' End (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 26-1: Oil Platform (800% strength magnification) * Stage 28-3: Cat Catharsis (700% strength magnification) * Stage 36-1: Greeter at the Gates (1600% strength magnification) * Stage 46-6: Haunted Genome (1200% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 2-6: Mince Hill (2800% strength magnification) * Stage 9-1: Escolar Coast (2800% strength magnification) * Stage 16-3: Hangover Couch (2800% strength magnification) * Stage 21-1: Furry Cavern (2200% strength magnification) Other Stages * Boogie Awakens!: Boogie Up (Expert) (1400% strength magnification) * Axe Maniac: Unjust War (Deadly) (1200% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 11 (400% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 37 (250% strength magnification) Stats :*This is Dark Emperor Nyandam's stats at 100% strength magnification. In Chapter 2 Moon, he will have 149,998 Health and deal 2,700 Damage. :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this valu :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery Screenshot_2015-02-27-21-39-59-1.png|New EN description Dark_emperor_nyandum.png|Old EN description Dark_emperor_nyandum_attack.png|Attack animation Trivia * He bears a slight resemblance to Father from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. * His name was changed from "Nyandum" to "Nyandam" between the two English versions. * He, Cat God (Cool dude) and Final Boss Giga-God (Cool Dude) are the only bosses in any final story stage lacking of the ”Floating” trait. * He is a reference to Satan who is the "Emperor of Darkness". * His variants had longer range, but it's actually smaller hitbox. * He is the only Non-Cat Counterpart Enemy whose name references Darkness that isn't a Black Enemy. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/025.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Mooth | Teacher Bun Bun >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:Red Enemies